What Happened To Gaara's Bear
by SkyeZ
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Gaara's little teddy bear? Hears the story...    ######This is a One-shot, but Echo Uchiha has added more to the story if you wish to read it ##########
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all my readers from all my fanfics! XD Here is the one shot that you all voted for! GaaraXHina!  
XD**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**I'm not so sure this is rated k….it was supposed to be…lol. K+? idk. So, I'll rate it as a T. Seems I'm not to good at a story with out violence. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! XD it's still a one-shot XD**

**~Signing in Skye~**

**#####**

What Happened To Gaara's Bear

*Hinata*

I didn't like it here, it was dry, sandy and I was lost at some side forgotten playground that some older kids were playing at. Neji-ni-san had left my side, lost in the crowd of adults and I couldn't find daddy anywhere. Everywhere I looked was stranger after stranger. 'This is a very important meeting for your dad', mommy said when she dressed me in my summer cloths for the hot sun of Suna. My favorite ones to, the pale purple spaghetti strap shirt and my blue shorts. Now I was lost and daddy would have to leave his meeting to come search for me.

I found a swing in this shaded part of the park and sat on it. Neji-ni-san had said he would take me to get ice cream. What if he didn't find me here? I kicked up the sand with my sandal and started to cry.

One of the older kids turned his head to me before the ball was kicked his way and distracted him.

He ran off shouting, "I got it I got it!"

I cried a little more and the swing moved slowly back and forth on its own.

"That's my spot. You know?" Came a almost shy but defiant voice. Nervous that someone unknown was in his seat. I lifted my hands from my eyes and stared at the red head kid before me. His hair was spiky like in a bed ruffled way, just neater, he had a nervous smile and a slight blush to his childish cheeks, he wore what looked like a green poncho and he clutched a teddy bear in his hands.

"That's my spot." He said again, then his sea green eyes gazed at me curiously. "Why are you crying?"

Ignoring his question, I tried to get up. "S-sorry!" I said hastily and got up only to trip on my feet in front of him with a loud cry.

This made the other kids who were playing stop and pause. The looked at me on the ground, still crying and the red head who stood above me.

"That's _him._"

"Yeah, come on, lets go play somewhere else."

"Later freak!" They yelled loudly as they left.

That wasn't nice of them. I was about to stand up when the little boy bent down to me.

"Don't worry about them." I looked up and met his sad gaze. "Are you okay?" He reached out a shaky hand to me then withdrew it nervously, unsure if he could touch me.

I smiled a little. "Y-yes." I blushed and sat up sitting cross legged. A sharp pain went through my leg and I started to cry again. I was lost, no one would find me, and now I also had a booboo!

"Oh!" The little boy said with wide surprised eyes and bent down to examine my bleeding cut. He then did the oddest thing, he poked it. Just poked it again and again while with each poke I cried at the sharp pain and held my knee closer and closer to me. He was being mean to me! I cried harder. Why?

He stopped poking me. "That's painful?" He questioned.

I cried and backed away. "Wait!" He begged. He held out a hand for me to stop and his eyes got watery. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." He apologized. "I'm not bad." He whispered, clutching the teddy bear tighter.

Hu? I stopped and stared at this boy. "W-why'd yo-u pok-e it if y-ou kne-w i-t h-urt me t-then?"

He looked embarrassed then gazed his head around till he saw a sharp rock. Grabbing it in his hand, he held it above his arm. "This is why." He plunged it to his arm and I gaped wide eyed at him as sand rushed up to stop the blow from impact. He looked at me, satisfied that I had seen and threw the rock away.

"W-what?" I was confused. He looked at my cut again and I held it to my carefully, weary of his finger and the pain in my knee.

"I don't know pain." He stared at me. "So I thought I could learn it." He gave me an apologetic smile. It was a sweet smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "My uncle say's its because the sand protects me," He smiled at me happy at my own smile. "so I don't feel pain." He glanced at my wound and came up to me. "Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes." I sobbed a little.

He looked it over then nodded to himself. "I can take you to my house for some band aids." He looked at me again and gave me a huge smile.

I smiled with him. I liked him, he wasn't mean. Just curious and he didn't know better. He also looked lonely.

"O-Okay." Then I thought about Neji. "B-but I'm l-lost." I willed myself to stop the tears from falling.

"Oh." He laughed as if this was no problem at all. "I am the hokage's son, my uncle can help you find your parents."

I beamed and tried to stand up only to fall with my hurt knee.

"I c-can't wa-lk." I blushed at my uselessness.

"Then I'll help you." He nodded his head determinedly and placed a small hand under my arm and around my shoulder, helping my stand up. He blushed. "Will you hold him?"

I laughed and took the bear holding him with my free hand while the boy supported me with his other. Slowly and a little painfully, we walked away. I was curious about this boy, why had those other kids treated him with such hate. He was a good boy.

*Gaara*

She didn't run away from me. I liked that. She wasn't mean and she held my bear safely in her hand, I liked that too. She winced from time to time when she stepped wrongly on her leg. She would glance at me curiously when the adults looked at me funny and walked away. Then blush shyly. She was a funny one. Then I realized I hadn't told her my name!

"I'm Gaara." I smiled to her and she tilted her head.

"H-Hinata." She stuttered quietly. I smiled with a small blush.

"You see that rEAly big house over there?" I pointed to the hokage tower. "I live there." She gaped at it then smiled.

"My d-daddy is h-aving a meet-ing t-there." She sighed with relief.

"Then we don't have to look to far." I smiled. I couldn't help but be a little sad that I wouldn't spend more time with her.

"Let's get your knee all better soon first." I suggested with a laugh.

"Ok-ay Gaara-kun." She giggled when she said my name.

We spent the rest of the long walk talking about our homes. I learned Hinata came from the leaf village from a powerful clan called the Hyuga's. She told me some thing's about he village and the lush forests around it.

I also told her some things. About my sand and my uncle. I loved my uncle a lot. I then asked her who she loved the most and she smiled.

"Do-n't know." She beamed. "My f-amily. M-y frie-nds." She tilted her head to me, including me in that list. I smiled with her.

I glanced at the doors to my house and my smile fell. Here so soon?

A boy with long brown hair and eyes similar to Hinata's came running with an almost older version of him.

"Neji-ni-san!" Hinata smiled but held tighter to me as we walked inside the cool house. We stood in a large room, like a lounge room sort of. This was the front of the house.

"This your family?" I questioned.

"Y-yup."

"Hinata-sama!" The boy, Neji called happily, trying to hide it but couldn't. He ran up to us and stopped, staring at me curiously. He was taller than me by an inch or so, but that was okay.

"Hinata." The older man said, her dad I guess. He eyed her, but I didn't see fatherly worry. I saw my own dads eyes. Hinata noticed his look and squeezed my shirt. "You know better than to get…" his gaze drifted to me and he gave me that cold gaze. "Get away from that _boy_," he bit out the word boy, "Hinata. You are not aloud to play with him."

"D-daddy?" She questioned and tears filled her eyes. I looked away from her to hide my own tears. Always the same. "Th-is is G-Gaara, my f-friend." Her small voice quavered.

"No." He said fiercely, side stepping a confused Neji and grabbed her hand, lifting her to his wait and walked away. She looked back at me sadly but gave me a smile and waved. Like it was a temporary goodbye.

I found my special bear fallen on the ground and picked it up. Holding it gently to me I thought about Hinata. I really liked her. She was sweet and nice. Then I had an idea.

**NIGHT TIME**

The only person who would scold me for being out so late is my uncle. I stared into the room Hinata lay in, balancing on my sand. I had been watching silently for a while, she had gone to sleep crying. I don't think she liked the dark either the way she curled into a ball and hid in the covers. I clutched my teddy and knocked lightly on the window.

When Hinata didn't look up, I knocked again. A little louder. This caught her attention and she turned around to see me. When she did see me, her white teeth shone with a bright smile reflected by the moon.

Ever so quietly she tiptoed to the window and shoved it open.

"G-Gaara-kun!" She smiled at me. "W-hat a-re y-you d-oing her-e?

I laughed and handed her the bear. She tilted her head in a kitty like way but grabbed him anyways.

"Hu?"

I leaned over and hugged her. Surprised she stiffened for a minuet then hugged me back. I liked that, she was warm and smelled of vanilla. I wasn't ever hugged a lot either. So it was a strange feeling. I helped her up onto my sand and held her tighter.

"Gaar-a?" She questioned and looked out.

"Don't look down." I pointed to the moon, "look up." I laughed when her eyes went wide at the moon so close to us now. I made the sand take us up past the buildings but that's as far as it could go.

"I-It's beauty-ful!" She laughed and grabbed onto my hand. She turned to me and gazed at me with those pale eyes.

"This is a good bye present." I said sadly. "You can keep my bear, he'll keep you safe."  
"W-who w-ill k-eep you saf-e?" She asked sadly.

I smiled to reassure her. "My sand of course. I want you to have him, that way, when I meet you again, we'll know." I laughed at this and Hinata gave me another hug.

"T-Thank you Gaara-kun." I blushed lightly and brought us back down.

"You welcome Hinata. Just don't forget me, k?"

She landed into her room and stared at me with a serious face. "I w-ouldn't Gaara. Yo-u're my frie-nd n-now."

I smiled happily. Friend. I was her friend. "Bye-bye." I waved and made the sand take me down before I walked back home.

**Few Years Later: Chunnin Exams**

*Hinata*

That boy was scary. When we first saw him in the woods, I thought there was some resemblance to the little boy I knew in Suna. But that couldn't be him. Now here he was watching my battle with Neji. I could feel his cold eyes on me. I admit, he looked a lot like that little boy who gave me the bear hidden in my kunai pouch. But he didn't have that smile, that awkward way, the blush on his cheeks when he was happy.

That boy was not him!

Neji's hand hit me again and I focused. Naruto was cheering me on and I felt butterflies fly through me. I was on the ground and I stood up. Poor Neji, he had been a sweet boy once. Then I thought of something, if Neji was a sweet boy once in his life, the could the red head really be Gaara? _My _Gaara?

Naruto again cheered me on and I rushed at Neji. Naruto, I'm not sure if I loved him or strictly admired him. But that didn't matter. _He _was paying attention to me, and I relished the fact of it. He wasn't the only one though. So was the read head. Gaara. Neji's hand slammed into my chest a while back and I could bearly stand.

Words slipped from my mouth talking to him. Poor Neji. The teachers stopped him from attacking in rage as I fell to the ground in pain.

Naruto was beside me, and I figured the last thing I would see was his blue eyes boring into mine, but no, at the last second my gaze fell on cold sea-green eyes.

**After Orochimaru Attack**

*Gaara*

That girl. She reminded me of a girl far of in my memory. At first, I thought it was her blood on the ground that drew me to her. Then I thought of something else, warmth. Not blood. Yes, her blood spilling drew me insane with want, but I remembered something sweet and forgotten. Which was strange, sweet? I could see flashes of smiles and hugs, a moon lit night, swings, cuts and rocks, a bear and pale eyes, laughs and sweet smells. Memories long forgotten in my pain.

Hinata. Her name brought me a calm I haven't felt since I was a child. Though the beast roared strongly for her blood, I ignored it. Hinata. That name struck cord in me.

Even now as I walked slowly, down into her hospital room. The sun shone on the white floors. Konoha was allowing us to stay, in its guarded way, but stay anyways. The sand had been used. The blood boy beat me bad. He said I could have the ties I had never succeeded in. There was already one though. One I had forgotten, but it was there and it rang for the girl.

Her room stood in front of me, the door seemed to big. I heard the attack from her cousin hadn't yet healed and had resurfaced during the finals. She was in there healing away from home. I had seen the boy as he pace back in forth in the lobby with some pale blue flowers. Stepping to the hallway to her room and back to the door, trying to decide what to do. I didn't understand the feeling's he was battling, but I wanted to. If I could feel, would those snatches of memories flood back?

I pushed open the door and walked to the sleeping girl. Her back turned from the sun and her eyes closed peacefully. I stood above her, starting when my memories came into place. A small girl with indigo hair crying on my swing. She fell off when I startled her and cried. She cried more when my childish naivety made me poke her bleeding cut. Her understanding when I showed her I couldn't feel pain. Her smile, her laugh. Her tears and hugs. Her sweet smell. Hinata.

"Mmmn." She mumbled in her sleep and reached for something beside her. I stepped away a little. What would she think of the innocent boy turned blood thirsty monster? For the first time since I met the blond, I was guilty. Guilty at my blood soaked hands and the pain I caused. What would Hinata think?

Another thought hit me. Did she still had my bear? I laughed inwardly, of course she wouldn't keep such a childish thing.

My foot moved back quietly before I tripped over something. The sand stopped me from landing painfully, but in my fall, I knocked over the chair. Hinata sat up with pale eyes wide and glancing over the room.

Her eyes landed on me. I saw a flick of fear and them and stood to go before glaring at the thing I tripped over. A bear. It was an old brown bear, but you can tell by the small in prints of small hands to larger that it was a well cared for, one kept. The small black beady eyes stared up at me, asking me why, why I had left him. The sweet little boy was gone who used to cling to him at night when unable to find sleep. The sweet little boy was gone, and what remained was a monster.

Even a monster can touch things though, gently with the fear of breaking them in blood soaked hands. That's what I did, I bent down and gently lifted up the bear. I held it slightly tilted, it's head lolling back. Just gazed at for a minuet remembering how I used to hold it as a child. I didn't do that now, nor do I want to. I turned to hand it back to the girl. What I saw surprised me.

Hinata didn't look at me with fear. Her head was tilted to the side in curiosity. Trying to understand me, like there was something she missed. I handed her the bear and our fingers brushed lightly over each other. I stood back at the rush, the longing. Her face turned beat red, rather amusing to watch.

"G-Gaara?" She questioned, holding the bear close to her, much as I used to do as a kid.

I gazed into her pure eyes, and they looked back at me, still trying to make sense of me. "Yes."

She smiled then, nervously. She held out the bear, unsure what to do. "I k-kept it sa-fe." She beamed and held it out to me. I realized then that it wasn't the bear I wanted to hold, it was her. Memory flooded back to me, fighting through years of pain and darkness that pushed down that light; I had always wanted to hold her. The bear was but a symbol of that need, want, friendship, love.

I stared at her stupidly, unable to move or talk. Never had I felt so weak and helpless, and truthfully, I didn't mind.

She waited for me to talk with a smile. A kind smile that would listen to me with open arms. She wasn't shunning me or scared. She didn't ask why I was a monster nor did she seem afraid.

I leaned in closer to her hospital bead and held her hand, the bear in it tucked between the two of us.

"Hinata." I murmured, leaning in closer. I needed this, to know if this was true. It never occurred to me that this was the wrong way to go about it. But the sudden warmth of her lips on mine was enough to ensure that this girl had always loved me and always would. Never would she leave me to fade into the blackness.

I kissed her, my arms wrapping around her in warmth. Warmth she once let me know. It was time I returned it. Hinata kissed back. And in the moment, the sun shined down on us. Like a blessing.

**Some Years Later**

*Regular POV*

A small and petite woman stepped out of the Hyuga house. She wore light cloths for the summer weather in Konoha. Her long indigo hair shined in the moonlight.

"Daisuki!" She called with hands over her mouth. She looked around the vast yard searching for Daisuki.

"Find him?" A man, slightly taller than her stepped out, his red hair falling over his "ai" tattoo on his head. He looked out at the yard with calm sea green eyes where as the girls own pale eyes gazed over wordily.

"N-no." She stuttered with a blush.

"He's got Yuki with him!" A two-buned girl yelled from inside before helping her husband set up dinner.

"She's right Hinata-sama!" The young man next to her called. "Isn't Hanabi coming over to?"

The girl didn't hear, she searched for the boy. The red head sighed but lovingly draped an arm over her shoulder. "Look." He pointed to a blob of red hair spiky as his own was as a child. But with Hyuga eyes and a soft demeanor that all but took after his mother. Daisuke was now four, no, he turned five today and everyone was coming over with their own kids. The small boy held the hand of his older cousin, a girl with long black hair like her dads and Hyuga eyes as well, but the more tomboyish nature of his mother as she dragged Daisuke with her yelling happily.

"Come on, cake!" She laughed. "I know you want some." The small boy blushed.

"Yup." He commented shyly. But his face had a grin that rivaled his fathers own when he was little.

The red head kissed his wives head softly. "What did I tell you Hinata?"

She sighed happily and turned around, face blushing, but happy all the same.

"Y-you were ri-ght Gaara." She leaned into him. He tilted up her head and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back in bliss.

"Daddy, mommy!" Daisuke let go of Yuki's hand. He held his arms out. "Up please." He giggled. Gaara picked up his sun and squashed him in between his mother and him. Daisuke and Hinata giggling the whole time.

"Daisuk-i." Hinata said to her boy, she reached into her pocket and gave him something. "You d-roped him."

"Don't lose him now." Gaara said playfully.

"I wont." Daisuki beamed at each of his parents before running of again to play with Yuki and the other kids arriving. Leaving the adults hug and kiss with happiness.

The young boy laughed and clutched a small, old, and well loved teddy bear.

**####**

**Done! **

**Hope you liked it XD lol**

**Please review :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Echo Uchiha has asked me if she could add on to What Happened to Gaara's Bear.**

**And I said yes.  
**

**So if you wish to see the work she can do with it, please check it out :)**

**Echo will also be taking over for Konoha Kids,  
**

**so if that's something you wish to see, I really do hope you'll read it :)  
**

**This is Echo Uchiha's page in-case you need it.**

**u/1892788/**

**:)**


End file.
